The invention herein pertains to recreational vehicles (RVs) stove top covers and particularly pertains to stove top covers used with stoves having a grate.
It is usual in the RV, mobile homes, motor home and other industries to provide stove top covers formed of wood and other materials to provide extra counter top space in confined kitchen areas. In recent years certain stove manufacturers have furnished stoves with xe2x80x9cgratesxe2x80x9d and while conventional stove top covers work, they can become loose and slide on the grates under normal conditions. If the RV is driven over rough roads the stove top cover can be very noisy and can even fall from the stove. Thus, with the disadvantages and problems associated with prior stove top covers, the present invention was conceived and one of its objectives is to provide a stove top cover which is attractive and which will securely remain in place while traveling over uneven roads and the like.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a stove top cover which can be selectively fitted with feet to fit various size and shaped stove grates.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a stove top cover which has feet which include a channel or groove to securely engage the grate.
It is still another objective of the present invention to provide a stove top cover in which a plurality of apertures are available to the user so the feet can be positioned at selected, different locations for various grate configurations.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a stove top cover with a resilient mat affixed for use without the feet under special conditions.
Various other objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art as a more detailed description is set forth below.
The aforesaid and other objectives are realized by providing a stove top cover having a rigid panel with the underneath or bottom surface having a series of pre-drilled apertures for selective placement of feet therealong. Also affixed to the bottom surface is a resilient mat which can be used in certain instances to help secure the stove top cover when the feet are not attached. A threaded fastener is used to attach each foot to the panel through a central opening therein. The feet are made of a resilient rubber and include a channel for straddling the grate members. By straddling the grate the top remains in a secure position even under adverse road conditions such as on rough or unpaved roads while preventing rattling of the stove grate and rattling and dislodgement of the stove top cover.